


So Canon It Takes Photos

by CountessCastiel



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessCastiel/pseuds/CountessCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I creatori di Supernatural hanno deciso di dare una piccola svolta alla serie, facendo diventare il rapporto tra Dean e Castiel più intimo. Misha la prende sul ridere, non vedendo l'ora di girare le scene romantiche tra i personaggi, ma Jensen ha qualche problema nell'accettare la cosa...</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Canon It Takes Photos

**Author's Note:**

> ° Ciao a tutti! So che mi sto dedicando ad altre decine di destiel fanfictions, ma ultimamente ho letto diverse ff cockles ed ho pensato di dare il mio piccolo contributo. Ok, _non sto dicendo che shippo cockles ma... shippo cockles_. Il tutto è partito dall'idea "se Destiel dovesse diventare veramente canon, come la prenderebbero Misha e Jensen?" - Ovviamente ho dato loro le mie personali opinioni. I personaggi ahimé non mi appartengono (anche perché sennò col cavolo che starei al pc), e spero che nessuno si senta offeso nel volere shippare due attori e non due personaggi inventati. Aggiungo inoltre che non voglio offendere le famiglie di Jensen e di Misha, quindi prendetela in modo leggero e buona lettura :)  
>  ° Il titolo è una citazione di Key, che ringrazio infinitamente per avermi fatto ridere fino alle lacrime ed anche per avermi fatto da beta. Questa FF la dedico a lei e naturalmente alle altre pazze (voi sapete chi siete) con cui passo le giornate a piangere because of cockles/destiel.

Migliaia di fangirls sparse per il mondo avevano visto il loro sogno realizzato: il rapporto tra Dean e Castiel di Supernatural era passato da “legame profondo” a qualcosa di ancora più... beh, intimo.

Le fans (ma anche  _i fans_ ) chiamavano questa coppia con il nome di “destiel”; migliaia erano i disegni a riguardo, ma su internet si potevano trovare anche racconti sia ambientati nell' “universo di Supernatural” sia in universi alternativi.

Siti e giornali di tutto il mondo avevano parlato di questa svolta nella serie tv: Dean Winchester, il cacciatore senza macchia e senza paura, non aveva soltanto un legame profondo con Castiel; l'angelo non lo aveva solo salvato dall'inferno, ma gli aveva trasmesso qualcosa al suo interno che infine Dean chiamò con il nome corretto: amore. Amore che ovviamente Castiel, o meglio, Cas, ricambiava.

C'erano volute diverse stagioni per arrivare a questo punto, decine se non centinaia di sguardi e messaggi subliminali... ma finalmente la relazione tra i due era divenuta ufficiale.

Non che non fossero mancate polemiche su polemiche; da una parte c'erano i fans che si lamentavano del fatto che l'attenzione avrebbe potuto spostarsi solo sulla relazione tra i due, ignorando il rapporto tra i fratelli Dean e Sam, dall'altra c'era chi diceva che Supernatural non era un telefilm che avrebbe mai potuto avere al suo interno una storia d'amore, tantomeno tra Dean e l'angelo (che tra l'altro aveva come tramite il corpo di un  _uomo_ ).

La cosa comunque si placò dopo il boom; Supernatural era riuscito a rimanere su alti livelli, con una storia di fondo sempre più interessante, e che quindi aveva portato in secondo piano la relazione tra Castiel e Dean.

Ciò che però ignoravano sia i giornalisti che i fans erano state le prime reali reazioni degli attori che interpretevano Dean e Castiel, e cioè rispettivamente Jensen Ackles e Misha Collins.

SEI MESI PRIMA

«Ah-ah, lo sapevo, prima o poi sarebbe accaduto! Te l'avevo detto!» lo derise Misha.

«Cos-? Siete seri, ragazzi? Volete veramente che Dean...?»

«Sì Jensen, ne abbiamo discusso per mesi e abbiamo pensato che possa essere la scelta migliore perché...» e la discussione andò avanti per un paio di ore, con gli sceneggiatori che spiegavano a Jensen ed a Misha i motivi che avevano portato a fare quella scelta.

Jensen non ne era affatto convinto; Misha sembrava prenderla poco sul serio, già ridendo al pensiero delle scene  _particolari_ che avrebbero dovuto girare, ma per Jensen quella era una decisione che non sarebbe stato in grado di appoggiare facilmente; lui sapeva come l'avrebbero presa i fans, ma di più temeva per quello che avrebbe detto la stampa di tutto il mondo. Sapeva che la sua famiglia lo avrebbe appoggiato, ma lui non si sentiva totalmente sicuro di riuscire a calarsi pienamente di  _un cacciatore di mostri innamorato di un angelo_.

«Era ora – intervenne Jared – sono anni che il mio povero Sam sta sopportando la vostra fottuta tensione sessuale!» 

Alla fine Jensen cedette, senza notare il ghigno di soddisfazione sul viso del suo amico.

“Vaffanculo...” si disse davanti allo specchio, qualche ora dopo, nella camera dell'hotel dove alloggiava temporaneamente.

Si lavò la faccia con l'acqua fredda; “vaffanculo” disse di nuovo al suo riflesso, ed a vederlo da fuori quasi sembrava Dean e non Jensen, quello chiuso in bagno.

Ciò che non aveva detto alla riunione, e che non avrebbe mai ammesso davanti a nessuno, era che non fosse soltanto lo stramaledetto “destiel” a preoccuparlo, ma Misha in persona.

Era inutile nascondere che l'amicizia che li legava non fosse mai stata oggetto di discussioni; non si erano mai tirati indietro a gesti di affetto in pubblico (si limitò a chiamarli così) e moltissimi avevano cominciato a pensare che i due in realtà nascondessero qualcosa. E poi tutte quelle convention, le foto, i filmati... la gente ci aveva visto di tutto, ma in realtà tra di loro c'era soltanto un “legame profondo”, come quello che legava i loro personaggi. Erano comunque sposati e con figli, no?

_Legame profondo un cazzo, non è per lo stramaledetto legame profondo che ti sei toccato decine di volte pensando agli occhi blu ed alle labbra di quel bastardo, pensò tra sé e sé._

Se Misha avesse saputo quante volte Jensen aveva infilato la mano nei boxer pensando a quelle labbra, al modo in cui si muoveva o parlava, al suo sorriso ed ai suoi occhi (ed a come sembrava che lo mangiassero vivo), al modo in cui gli carezzava il viso quando scherzavano, o a come stringeva la sua mano... Jensen avrebbe preferito buttarsi giù da un palazzo che dire queste cose a Misha; conoscendolo il bastardo lo avrebbe riferito a tutti o avrebbe ricaricato la dose, avrebbe avuto anche il coraggio di dirgli “beh, fammi vedere come fai” tanto per farsi aumentare l'ego.

Jensen sospirò; infilò la mano nei boxer pensando alle ipotetiche scene che avrebbe dovuto girare con l'altro, chiedendo scusa mentalmente alla sua famiglia.

Era quasi arrivato all'apice, sudato, con la mano sinistra appoggiata al bordo del lavandino e l'altra sulla sua erezione, quando sentì bussare alla porta.

_Gesù,_ pensò _, non adesso nonadessononadessononadesso._

«Jenseeen, sono io!»

_Merda_.

«Arrivo!»

_Come cazzo lo nascondo questo adesso?_

Si tirò su il più veloce possibile i boxer ed i jeans, cercando di coprire al meglio ciò che stava tra le sue gambe. Si sciacquò le mani ed il viso ed ancora con l'asciugamano in mano andò ad aprire la porta.

«Misha, hey.»

«Posso entrare?»

«Uh, certo, avanti» gli rispose, spostandosi dalla porta.

«Ti disturbo? Volevo chiederti se avevi già programmi per la cena» gli disse Misha, guardandosi intorno.

«Uh, no, stavo... stavo per fare una doccia –  _calmati Jensen, per dio_  – non ho molta fame.»

Si sentiva andare la faccia a fuoco, e sperava vivamente che non avesse le guance bordeaux; si sentiva come un ragazzino di 12 o 13 anni che viene trovato da sua madre o suo padre (o peggio, entrambi) a darsi piacere sfogliando giornalini pornografici.

«Ah, uh, pensavo che avremmo potuto cogliere l'occasione per parlare tra di noi di... del destiel, come ormai viene definito.»

«Non sono sicuro di volerlo fare, Mish.»

«Perché, Jensen?» chiese sedendosi sul bordo del letto, senza staccare gli occhi di dosso dall'altro.

«Non voglio parlarne ora, ok? Solo... devo accettare l'idea, non so come spiegarmi.»

«Cercherò di non metterti in imbarazzo, Jens.» gli disse ammiccando.

«Sì, di solito ci riesci bene.» replicò Jensen ironicamente.

«So come prenderti, Jens. Ora fatti passare l'erezione ed andiamo a cena, ok?»

Sì. Era decisamente  _bordeaux_.

Avevano scelto un locale un po' isolato per stare lontano da eventuali occhi indiscreti e per poter parlare liberamente. Avevano ordinato dei semplici hamburger, patatine fritte e birra chiara, notando che la cameriera aveva spalancato gli occhi quando aveva capito chi si era trovata davanti.

«Allora?» cominciò Misha, a cui sicuramente non era sfuggito il fatto che Jensen stesse evitando il suo sguardo.

«Allora cosa?»

«Vogliamo parlare di cosa ci aspetta nella prossima stagione di Supernatural?»

«Sai che cosa ci aspetta, Misha. Vuoi proprio che te lo ripeta?»

«Mi sembrava che poi avessi accettato la cosa.»

«Misha, per favore. Non starò qui seduto a parlare di -»

«Ok, ok, scusa! – gli disse alzando le mani in segno di resa – ma davvero ti disturba così tanto che la relazione tra Dean e Cas sfoci in qualcosa di più... romantico?»

«Non si era mai parlato di una relazione per Dean, perfino quella con Lisa non era poi così...»

«Sì, sì, lo so, e pensa come sarà per Castiel, un angelo del Signore!»

Tra i due calò il silenzio. Jensen era troppo imbarazzato e si sentiva male al pensiero che Misha lo avesse visto in  _quelle_ condizioni non molto prima... anche perché significava solo una cosa: che Misha lo aveva guardato proprio  _lì_.

A colmare il silenzio ci pensò la cameriera, che era tornata al tavolo con ciò che i due avevano ordinato. Augurò loro buon appetito, e tornò saltellando al bancone con un “oh mio dio, quei due”.

«Sai che non vedo l'ora di girare le scene, Jens?» disse Misha con in bocca il primo morso dell'hamburger.

«E' facile dirlo per te, Misha» gli rispose prendendola sul ridere. Decise che tutto sommato era meglio Misha che qualcun altro: oh sì, Misha era decisamente meglio ( _ok, calma, Ackles_ ), e che forse prendendola con filosofia la cosa sarebbe stata meno imbarazzante e più facile da vivere.

«Farò tutto quanto mi è possibile per non rovinare il cacciatore di cui sei innamorato, bambino nel trench che non sei altro.» continuò Jensen.

Misha fu più veloce della luce: appoggiò il panino sul piatto e si buttò sul divanetto di fronte, vicino a Jensen, baciandogli la guancia gonfia a causa del boccone di hamburger.

«Cos-?» gli chiese Jensen.

«Niente, mi andava» rispose l'altro, tornando al suo posto e ricominciando a mangiare, come se niente fosse.

Continuarono a mangiare ridendo e scherzando, parlando del più e del meno.

Uscirono dal locale con un paio di birre di troppo.

«Jens, non ti ho chiesto una cosa.» gli disse Misha, in attesa del taxi, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.

«Cosa?»

«Quando ti ho visto prima... in hotel. Scusa ma te lo devo chiedere. Pensavi a tua moglie oppure a Dean e Cas insieme?» lo sfidò.

«Gesù cristo, Misha, sul serio?»

«Sì, sul serio. Scommetto cento dollari che ti sei eccitato all'idea che il tuo personaggio levi quel maledetto trench dall'angelo.»

«Misha, piccolo schifoso che non sei altro.» cercò di scherzare Jensen, sperando di non diventare di nuovo color peperone. Per fortuna, almeno, era buio.

«Sarò anche un piccolo schifoso, Jens... ma penso che prima o poi tu mi dovrai sganciare 100 dollari.»

Il taxi arrivò, con somma gioia per Jensen.

Qualche giorno dopo arrivò la prima stesura di quella che sarebbe stata la prima scena “destiel”. Fu imbarazzante per tutti leggerla, ma fu ancora più imbarazzante girarla, qualche settimana dopo.  Buona parte dell'episodio era già stato fatto, mancavano giusto i due minuti finali in cui sarebbe preso un colpo ai fans. Jensen, dal canto suo, non aveva smesso di pensare a Misha in quel modo, e si sentiva veramente in ansia all'idea di girare scene romantiche con lui.

«Come stai, J?»

«Hey, Jared... sono un po' preoccupato per la scena.»

«Prendila sul ridere, e poi voglio dire, meglio Misha che qualcun altro, no?»

«Sì, cioè, non lo so, sembra davvero così ma forse ho un po' di ansia proprio perché è Misha, capito? Hai presente di cosa è capace quell'uomo?» si sforzò di sorridere.

«Oh, immagino, Jensen – rispose Jared con un sorriso – ma pensa a quello che dovrò sopportare io... e Sam. Forza ora... starò a guardarvi.»

«Devi proprio?»

«Ho promesso di raccontarlo a Gen!»

«Jensen? Ci sei?» chiese Misha affacciandosi alla porta del suo trailer.

«Yep. Arrivo.»

«Sei pronto a girare la nostra prima carezzina?» gli chiese Misha con un sorriso beffardo, autoinvitandosi dentro e chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle.

«Misha, dio, non farmi venire l'ansia, ok?»

«Pensa a quando dovremmo girare il bacio!»

«Gesù. Sto pensando a cosa comporterà tutto ciò.»

«Ad un sacco di pubblicità.»

«Riesci ad essere serio, qualche volta?» si sforzò di sorridergli.

«Lo sono terribilmente.»

_Ok, Jensen, ce la puoi fare. Smettila di pensare a Misha come hai fatto negli ultimi tempi. Adesso sei Dean, e lui è Cas. Pensa a Nixon, alle tasse, al Canada... e fatti passare questa fottuta eccitazione. Il copione, pensa al copione._

Sam era già andato a dormire quella sera, stanco dall'ultima caccia a cui era stato con suo fratello. Il bunker era vuoto fatta eccezione per Dean, in camera sua, che si stava mettendo una benda attorno al polso sinistro.

«Ciao, Dean.» disse Castiel, apparendo alle spalle del più grande dei Winchester.

Ovviamente tra i due non correva buona aria in quel periodo. Dean si voltò noncurante della presenza dell'angelo.

«Tornato tra i comuni mortali, Cas?»

«Ho... visto che sei stato ferito.» rispose, abbassando lo sguardo. Sapeva che Dean era arrabbiato con lui, e non aveva ancora trovato il modo per farsi perdonare. Forse aiutandolo...

«Faccio da me, Cas. Alla mia maniera.» disse in malomodo Dean, togliendo il polso dalla portata di Castiel.

«Volevo solo aiutarti, Dean.»

«Puoi aiutarmi apparendomi vicino quando ho bisogno di te, Cas – gli disse esausto, alzandosi in piedi ed avvicinandosi all'angelo – non in momenti come... ora.»

«Mi dispiace, Dean.»

«Non te la caverai sempre chiedendomi scusa, fissandomi con quegli occhi blu.»

_Ora inizia il peggio, Jensen._

«Sono un angelo del Signore, Dean, so che sei arrabbiato con me ma dovresti mostrare un po' di rispetto.»

«Rispetto? Rispetto? Sai almeno il significato di questa parola?» gli gridò Dean, a meno di un palmo dal viso dell'altro.

«Io...»

Dean prese Castiel con la forza e lo sbattè al muro.

_Forza, Jensen, puoi farcela. Sei Dean e lui è Castiel, stai facendo questo per Supernatural. Ti stanno guardando tutti._

«Dean, toglimi le mani di dosso.»

_No, ora tu fai silenzio e mi ascolti, ok? Sono stanco!_

«No, ora tu fai silenzio e mi ascolti, ok? Sono stanco!»

«Dean.»

_Gli occhi di Misha... come possono essere così... profondi? Sono stanco... stanco di nascondermi._

«Sono stanco... stanco di nascondermi.»

Dean temeva fermo Castiel, sebbene sapesse che l'angelo avrebbe potuto scaraventarlo dall'altra parte della stanza in un battere di ciglia. Sentiva il cuore battere forte, e Dean sperava con tutta l'anima che Castiel non sparisse di nuovo, non in quel momento.

_Mano destra. Nixon. Capelli. Le tasse. Collo. Canada._

Alzò la mano destra e la infilò tra i capelli neri dell'angelo, mentre affondava il suo viso nell'incavo del collo.

_Orecchio. Sussurro. Ti voglio, Cas._

«Ti voglio, Mish...»

  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

  
  
Jensen non si rese nemmeno conto che l'altro quasi aveva smesso di respirare; ci volle qualche secondo prima di rendersi conto di ciò che aveva detto.

«Cosa?» mimò Misha, per non farsi sentire dagli altri.

«Merda... merdamerdamerda.» ripetè Jensen, sottovoce staccandosi dal corpo dell'altro.

«Jensen? Tutto bene? Non ti abbiamo praticamente sentito, va bene sussurrare ma...» gli chiese il regista.

«Uh sì, scusate, mi veniva da ridere... Posso avere un po' d'acqua?»

Ci vollero diversi ciak e diversi bicchieri d'acqua ma infine, in un modo o nell'altro, girarono la scena perfettamente.

Jensen evitò gli sguardi di tutta la troupe per tutto il resto della giornata, pensando che in realtà lo avessero sentito ma non gli avessero detto nulla per non metterlo in imbarazzo.

Girovagò per gli studi cercando di evitare Jared ma soprattutto Misha; si imbucò in uno spazio privato per chiamare sua moglie che, bella ed intelligente com'era, aveva capito da subito che Jensen aveva i suoi “momenti Collins” e che lei lo avrebbe pienamente appoggiato in ogni sua scelta. Ciò non fece che mettere maggiormente a disagio Jensen, che d'altra parte si sentì comunque sollevato e felice di avere la sua famiglia al suo fianco.

Era passata l'ora di cena ormai, e Jensen sentì bussare alla porta del suo trailer.

«Sono Jared!»

«Arrivo!»

Jensen aprì la porta e si trovò davanti Misha.

«Tu?»

«E tu che credevi che io non fossi in grado di imitare il nostro amico – rispose l'altro in modo beffardo, anche questa volta entrando nel trailer senza aspettare di essere invitato – non ti ho visto a cena.»

«Non avevo fame.»

«D'accordo.»

Si fissarono per qualche secondo, una scena che ricordava terribilmente le decine (se non centinaia) di scene in cui correva della tensione tra i loro personaggi della serie. Fu Misha a fare un passo avanti, mettendo una mano sulla spalla di Jensen.

«Io penso che tu abbia voluto evitarmi, J.»

«Perché avrei dovuto?»

«Forse perché nel primo ciak hai detto il mio nome e non quello di Castiel?»

Ecco. La frase che non avrebbe voluto sentire, spiattellata davanti a sé da Misha Collins stesso, il bastardo che lo provocava e che a sua volta era stato provocato.

«Mi sono sbagliato... Non è niente di serio.»

«Che ti sei sbagliato lo so, ma... a meno che tu non avessi in tasca la Colt, io-»

«Misha, potresti... davvero, potremmo non parlare di quello che è successo?»

«Io voglio parlarne, invece. Perché non sono stupido, Jensen. E non voglio lasciare niente in sospeso.»

«Hey, era solo recitazione, ok? Mi sono sbagliato, mi sono corretto sin da subito, ho-»

«Jensen, zitto. Sul serio, zitto.»

Successe tutto in un istante. Lo “spazio personale” svanì; Misha con un rapido passo in avanti fu a meno di un palmo di Jensen, lo tirò a sé mettendogli una mano sul collo, l'altra tenendogliela sempre sulla spalla, ed appoggiò le sue labbra su quelle di Jensen.

Era in panico, ma dio da quanto lo desiderava? Jensen non si era accorto di quanto lo avesse lasciato sorpreso e completamente imbambolato dopo che gli era sfuggito il suo nome e non “Cas”. Probabilmente aveva pensato che fosse tutto parte del suo personaggio, ma in realtà Misha non stava interpretando Castiel.

Assaporò il dolce sapore delle labbra di Jensen, sperando di non ricevere un pugno in faccia come risposta, ma sorrise quando Jensen rispose al bacio in maniera disperata, con la lingua che già assaporava il gusto dell'altro, stringendolo ancora di più a sé finché tra i due corpi non rimase spazio nemmeno per fare passare un filo d'aria.

«Tu adorabile figlio di-» gli mormorò sulle labbra, staccandosi appena per riprendere fiato.

Misha come risposta si limitò a sorridere e ad accarezzargli i capelli.

Jensen guardò Misha come mai aveva fatto finora. I suoi occhi erano  _troppo_ blu, i suoi capelli già spettinati erano sexy da morire e quelle labbra lo avrebbero ucciso. Ne era certo. Se le immaginò scorrere sul proprio corpo e si sentì infiammare.

«Era ora, Jens – gli disse infine Misha – sai da quanto tempo ti mandavo segnali?»

Non ebbe risposta da Jensen, se non quella di essere trascinato sul piccolo divanetto ed essere baciato come mai in vita sua, per un tempo indefinito.

«Allora, Jens... quei 100 dollari della scommessa?»

«Non ti devo niente, carino.»

«Vuoi dirmi che non...?» gli chiese quasi dispiaciuto, con quegli occhioni da cucciolo che si trovava.

«Ci sei andato vicino – gli rispose Jensen, accarezzandogli il braccio – non ho pensato a Dean che spogliava Castiel... ho pensato a  _me_ , che spogliavo  _te_.»

«Fantastica creatura che non sei altro.» gli sorrise Misha, mettendosi sopra a cavalcioni e cominciando a leccargli e morsicargli il collo.

«Vuoi che il tuo sogno si realizzi, signor Ackles?» gli sussurrò nell'orecchio, per poi passare a mordergli delicamente il lobo.

«Non ne hai idea...» rispose l'altro, passandogli le mani sui capelli, per poi infilarle sotto la maglia e spingendole in su. La maglia volò via in un secondo, ed il viso di Jensen affondò nel petto caldo di Misha.

«Sei meraviglioso, Jens. Come fai a guardarti allo specchio senza sentire il bisogno di toccarti e farti i complimenti ogni volta?»

«Chi ti dice che io non lo faccia?» gli sorrise Jensen, alzando appena lo sguardo.

«Bastardo.»

«Tu quante volte al giorno ti fai i complimenti allo specchio, Mish?»

«Da perderne il conto.»

«Lo posso immaginare, bello come sei.»

Come risposta Misha cominciò a strusciarsi sul corpo di Jensen che d'istinto chiuse gli occhi e buttò la testa all'indietro, lasciando lo spazio all'altro di poter baciare ed accarezzare il collo come un dannato perfezionista. Lo aiutò a togliersi la maglia, e le carezze tra i due si sprecarono.

Misha scivolò pian piano sul corpo dell'altro baciandogli ogni piccolo lembo di pelle, seguendo una mappa immaginaria che lo portò dritto dritto all'ombelico. Era in ginocchio per terra, tra le gambe di Jensen, che respirava a malapena dalla tensione e che era certo di essere fottuto completamente. Fottuto in tutti i modi, gli disse una vocina nella sua testa, quando sentì le labbra di Misha avvicinarsi pericolosamente alla cintura, con le mani ai suoi fianchi. L'erezione gli faceva male e dio solo sapeva quanto desiderava di strapparsi quei jeans di dosso e perdere il controllo. Avrebbe voluto dire all'altro di sbrigarsi, avrebbe voluto togliersi tutta la stoffa che gli impediva il contatto della sua pelle a quella dell'altro, ma quanto desiderava allo stesso tempo vedere cosa avrebbe fatto quell'uomo dagli occhi blu.

Misha cominciò a slacciargli la cintura, alzando il viso con la speranza di trovare due occhi verdi ad osservarlo, e finalmente anche lui si sentì in imbarazzo, sentendo le proprie guance farsi rosse. Gli tirò giù i jeans, che finirono in un angolo del divano, e gli posò delicamente una mano sui boxer. Jensen sospirò e l'altro come risposta si alzò in piedi ed a sua volta si tolse i jeans, rimettendosi poi di nuovo a cavalcioni, avvolgendolo con le proprie braccia e sentendo le mani di Jensen sulla sua schiena, che andavano su e giù. Si strofinarono, Misha affondando il proprio bacino in quello di Jensen, che come risposta gli andava incontro inarcando la schiena. Le loro bocche si incontrarono e ne nacque un nuovo caldo e sensuale bacio, intervallato da sospiri e piccoli gemiti.

«Jens... ne sei sicuro?» gli sussurò Misha nell'incavo del collo.

«Misha...»

«Siamo ancora in tempo a fermarci se vuoi.»

«Sbrigati, se non vuoi che venga nelle mutande come un adolescente.»

Una leggera risata tra i due spezzò la tensione che si era creata. Misha infilò un braccio tra i loro corpi e con la mano raggiunge i boxer dell'altro, che di nuovo aveva chiuso gli occhi; infilò la mano dentro e avvolse l'erezione di Jensen tra le sue dita. Jensen emise un gemito,  _Mish_ , sospirò, e riaprì gli occhi sotto il comando del moro.

«Voglio guardarti, Jens.»

«Le... levami questa roba...»

Misha ubbidì, mettendosi di nuovo in ginocchio davanti a lui e sfilandogli i boxer;  _ommioddio_ , uscì dalla bocca tremante di Jensen, quando sentì la lingua dell'altro percorrere tutta la lunghezza della sua erezione.

«Dio, Mish – sospirò, per poi farsi fuoriuscire un gemito che riempì la stanza – le tue labbra...»

Misha si prese tutto il tempo del mondo, felice di avere finalmente l'altro in quella posizione e facendolo impazzire, finché non se ne uscì con un “ _è il tuo turno_ ”.

«Letto. Ora.»

I due raggiunsero la stanza in men che non si dica; Misha si buttò sul materasso e fu Jensen a stargli sopra, cominciando a baciarlo ovunque, sulle labbra, sul collo, sul petto, lasciandogli un filo di saliva come se stesse tracciando un percorso da ricordare per dopo. Si aggrappò ai suoi fianchi, baciandogli la stoffa dei boxer che aveva ancora addosso, finché non glieli strappò quasi letteralmente via. Con foga si buttò sull'erezione, ricambiando ogni gesto e passaggio che poco prima aveva ricevuto.

Misha gemette, il suo corpo percorso da mille brividi, le mani tra i capelli dell'altro.

«Gesù, Jens, non ti fermare, non ti fermare.»

L'altro non gli obbidì e guardandolo dritto negli occhi risalì sul suo corpo, facendo sussultare Misha al tocco delle loro erezioni; d'istinto Misha alzò il bacino, mormorando qualcosa che Jensen non capì. Non perdette tempo a chiedergli cosa avesse detto, si avvicinò invece al suo viso e senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso gli leccò le labbra e la mascella, dando poi lievi morsi alla spalla, sentendo le unghie dell'altro conficcarsi nelle braccia.

«Scopami Mish, adesso.»

Misha non se lo fece ripetere due volte e ribaltò le posizioni in un secondo; si avventò di nuovo sul corpo di Jensen.

«Mi prenderò cura di te, Jens... solo... dimmelo se ti faccio male, ok?» gli disse, intervallando le parole a piccoli baci sulle labbra e accarezzandogli i capelli.

«Mi fido di te.» gli rispose l'altro, imitando i suoi gesti.

Il moro tornò a prendersi cura di Jensen, facendolo ancora impazzire e per prepararlo al meglio; l'ultima cosa che volesse fare era fargli male ed interrompere questo momento che aspettava da tanto. Sentire i gemiti ed i sospiri di Jensen lo facevano eccitare ancora di più; sapere che riusciva a dargli piacere gli dava brividi lunghi la schiena che si propagavano infine in ogni parte del suo corpo. Era elettrizzato. Prese Jensen per i fianchi e lo tirò a sé, mettendolo in una posizione comoda, stuzzicandolo poi sempre meno dolcemente con le dita umide, prima una, poi due... alzando lo sguardo per cercare gli occhi dell'altro, cercando di percepire ogni piccola preoccupazione. Jensen fece una smorfia di dolore e sussurrò  _gesùcristo_ quando sentì il terzo dito.

«Devo fermarmi, Jens?» gli chiese Misha preoccupato.

«No, no, Misha, ti prego. Starò bene. Ti prego.»

«Non ti farò male, Jens, te lo prometto.» gli rispose; si leccò le labbra e pian piano scivolò dentro il suo corpo.

«Cazzo, cazzo, Jens... oh cazzo.»

Ci volle un po' per abituarsi a quei movimenti, a capire il ritmo giusto da tenere, ma dio, quando il dolore iniziale si trasformò in piacere, i loro corpi sudati divennero un tutt'uno ed i gemiti divennero sempre più forti.

Le parole si spezzavano sulle loro bocche, incapaci di respirare normalmente ed anche solo di pensare.

«Misha... ti prego. Non... fermarti...» riuscì a dire con difficoltà Jensen, con le mani e le unghie affondate nelle spalle dell'altro.

Non c'era certo bisogno di chiederglielo, ma Misha scoprì che adorava le preghiere dell'altro, e tutto ciò che potè fare era continuare ad avere per sé il corpo e l'anima di Jensen.

Fu Misha il primo a raggiungere l'orgasmo, scivolando via da Jensen e facendo fuoriuscire il suo seme sullo stomaco dell'altro, a cui bastarono altri pochi tocchi per avere un orgasmo a sua volta.

Il moro si accasciò sul corpo di Jensen, ed entrambi esausti non si mossero da quella posizione per interi e lunghi minuti; si pulirono poi come poterono e, senza dirsi una parola, rimasero accoccolati con i loro sorrisi ebeti, guardandosi negli occhi, finché il sonno non ebbe la meglio.

La mattina seguente, dopo una doccia che non era riuscita affatto a colmare i bollenti spiriti dei due (anzi), lasciarono il trailer per andare a fare colazione.

Non fecero in tempo a fare qualche passo che sentirono la voce di Jared chiamarli.

«Hey! Già mangiato, voi due? E perché eravate-»

«Stavamo proprio andando adesso a prenderci qualcosa. Ti unisci?» lo interruppe Jensen.

«Certamente. Come stai J? Ancora turbato per le scene di ieri?»

«Oh, non lo so, qualcosa mi dice che ora sarà più facile girare le scene tra Dean e Cas, non è vero Jens?» gli chiese Misha, sorridendogli e palpandogli il sedere.

Jared fece finta di niente, ma la sua faccia parlò da sola.  _Gesù, era ora_ , pensò.  
  
---


End file.
